<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>chance meeting by Neroavan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545215">chance meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan'>Neroavan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:26:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,298</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27545215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neroavan/pseuds/Neroavan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Chevalier des Roses, you seem to be <em>very</em> interested in this spot. Could it be that you are awaiting Jade-kun for another amorous encounter?” </p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Trey Clover/Jade Leech</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>80</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>chance meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carrot_Bunny">suek</a> for betaing!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first time he saw him, it was in the botanical garden.</p><p>There was a small pond in an attempt to recreate a perfect garden’s atmosphere. He couldn’t remember if students were allowed in there, but that might have been because of the voice — beautiful, mysterious, singing an enchanting song with words he didn’t understand.</p><p>(There was something else underlying it, but he found the voice so alluring he didn’t notice.)</p><p>Only their back was visible, but that person’s —or rather, that merperson’s features were already striking. He only knew merfolk as creatures with a human body from the waist up, with a fish’s tail replacing their legs. That merperson’s back however was almost inhuman, its skin tone an unnatural hue of blue-gray. Was it the same color as his tail?</p><p>He was so deep in thought that he didn’t notice that the singer had stopped, having turned his head to see who exactly was intruding on his privacy.</p><p>“Excuse me?” he said in the same beautiful voice, except in a language Trey could understand perfectly this time. “May I help you in any way?”</p><p>“Ah— no,” Trey quickly answered, face heating up. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to intrude.”</p><p>The merman raised a brow, observing him without saying anything.</p><p>“I’ve never seen you before, are you new?” he continued quickly, racking his brains for any prior memory of the merman’s appearance. He wasn’t the president of the science club, but being there every day meant he saw the faces of most people that came there; the merman’s face, however, was not among them. He definitely wasn’t a member of Heartslabyul; Trey wasn’t that bad of a vice dorm head to not recognize his own dormmates. </p><p>Besides, he thought he’d remember those strange heterochromic eyes after only seeing them once.</p><p>The merman nodded. “Yes, I’m new. I’m only in my first year.”</p><p>“Guessed so.” Trey grinned. “It was either that or this is just the first time you came here. By the way, what dorm are you from?”</p><p>“Octavinelle.” He gestured to the discarded clothes on the edge of the pond, a lavender vest peeking out underneath the blazer. He then turned back to Trey. “Judging from the symbol on your lab coat, you’re from Heartslabyul, no?”</p><p>“Yeah, I’m the vice dorm head, Trey Clover. You?”</p><p>“Interesting, I’m also a vice dorm head. My name is Jade Leech.” He bowed politely, a hand on his chest. He then hoisted himself up and reached for his magical pen, his body morphing into a human’s shortly after. Trey looked away to be polite.</p><p>“I heard from Riddle the other day that Octavinelle got a new head and vice. Didn’t think it’d be you.”</p><p>Jade chuckled, making Trey turn his head unconsciously before catching himself. “I’m sorry!”</p><p>“What’s the matter, Trey-san?”</p><p>“I already intruded on you earlier, I didn’t mean to intrude on you again while you’re dressing.”</p><p>“I’ve finished dressing now, so you’re free to look at me.” There was a tinge of amusement in his voice. “And speaking of dorm heads, there hasn’t been a meeting that included vice dorm heads yet, so it’s no surprise you wouldn’t know me. I’ve only attained the position recently.”</p><p>“Yeah, you’re right. Let’s get along well as fellow vice dorm heads from now on, then?” Trey extended his hand for a handshake, smiling.</p><p>Jade shook it firmly, with that polite smile of his. “Yes, let us.” </p><p>He then looked outside, through the glass walls of the botanical garden. “The sun is beginning to set, so I would have to postpone any furthering of our vice dorm head relationship for now. Azul is waiting.”</p><p>“Good luck on whatever you have to do. If you need anything related to dorm duties you can ask me, although I can only give you advice on stuff that’s similar to what we do in Heartslabyul.”</p><p>“Thank you very much, I will keep that in mind. I’ll now take my leave.”</p><p>Trey’s eyes continued following after Jade until he was out of sight, and only then did it dawn on him that he forgot to ask about the song he was singing earlier.</p><p>The tune never left his mind.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Truth to be told, he wasn’t able to talk to Jade that much. First of all, the difference in age, albeit small, was still a hurdle. Trey was a year older, thus in a different year and a different class. Secondly, they were in different dorms. And third, the meetings were usually for dorm heads alone. Meetings with vice dorm heads are very rare. The only vice dorm head that Trey remembered as attending the meetings every time was Lilia Vanrouge from Diasomnia — Malleus Draconia must have forgotten every single meeting, or at least that was what Trey thought.</p><p>It would be awkward to suddenly ask Riddle to ask Jade what was the song he was singing the day they met, because that meant Riddle spending time on something that wasn’t really important when he had other things to do. Plus he’d have to explain the situation, and frankly he didn’t want to. </p><p>So an entire year passed with barely any meaningful conversation or new information about Jade. He tried looking up information about the song Jade was singing, but the lack of knowledge about the song’s language hindered him. He did learn new stuff about the Coral Sea and merfolk, but he still couldn’t find out more about the song.</p><p>His third year in school was a whirlwind of events. There was his encounter with Jade before the entrance ceremony, and also the arrival of two new, somewhat special students that seemed to set gears in motion, the result being that he somehow found himself meeting the merman more often.</p><p>There was Jade requesting the strawberries Trey grew for example, in order to solve the problem Floyd had previously caused. Trey had set a condition for the fruits since he did work hard to grow them. It was nothing to follow the mindset of Octavinelle’s own dorm head for a while, right? He was talking to their vice dorm head after all.</p><p>It also set up an excuse to see him and talk to him again, while still getting something to placate Riddle. Two birds with one stone.</p><p>The next time he bumped into Jade was in the botanical garden again, at the same spot where they first met. Trey stumbled upon him by accident this time, looking for a certain plant. </p><p>This time Jade was silent, absentmindedly running his hands through the water as he stared ahead. Trey paused, wondering what had gotten into him to intrude on Jade’s privacy a second time, in the same location.</p><p>“Good afternoon, Trey-san.”</p><p>“Good afternoon Jade,” he replied after regaining his composure. “How did you know it was me?”</p><p>“The only ones currently in the botanical garden are you, Rook-san, and Leona-san. Rook-san is far better at hiding his presence, while Leona-san has no reason to come here when he has his own napping spot.”</p><p>“Huh, is that so?” Trey scratched the back of his head hesitantly. “Mind if I join you for company for a while?” he said at last, deciding that the plant could wait.</p><p>Jade smiled politely at him. “I see no reason you cannot.”</p><p>Trey sat cross-legged on the edge of the pond, next to Jade. </p><p>“Is there any rule about not being in these waters that I don’t know about?” said Jade. “You seemed to want to tell me something when you first saw me here.”</p><p>“To be honest I can’t remember, but then we see Leona sleeping as he pleases wherever so I think there’s no set rule. You’re not harming anything in it anyway.” For some reason though, he felt that there wouldn’t be any rule against students in the pond simply because of all people, Jade didn’t seem the type to break rules.</p><p>“That’s very nice to hear. I wouldn’t like to answer punishments for breaking rules I didn’t know about.”</p><p>Trey laughed. “Is that a reference to my dorm head?”</p><p>“Hm? Don’t broken rules mean punishment?” said Jade, although there was the hint of amusement and mischief that indicated that he <em> did </em> mean Riddle. “If it was a joke in bad taste however, then I apologize.”</p><p>“Nah, he needs to loosen up. He’s starting to do better actually.”</p><p>“It’d be nice if my dorm head can learn from yours and improve his attitude too.”</p><p>“Dorm heads can be a pain sometimes, yeah. Is that the reason you come here?”</p><p>Jade raised his left brow, drawing Trey’s attention to his lighter colored eye. <em> Pretty. </em></p><p>“I mean,” Trey continued, “the atmosphere’s nice, plus there’s the water to transform into your merman form if you wanted to. You’re still on school grounds so if you’re needed for anything you could head over quickly.” He counted those reasons on his fingers, then stopped. “Or was I assuming something completely false about you?”</p><p>Jade chuckled. “The atmosphere is indeed nice, same for the water, and yes, sometimes Azul complains that there are times I happened to be in the mountains when he needed me. Considering today’s earlier events I assume he’ll be searching for me some time later, so I'm spending my time here."</p><p>“I’m more surprised he doesn’t overwork you.” Trey rubbed his head, then remembered again what he saw after the entrance ceremony. </p><p>Yeah, Jade wouldn’t let himself be overworked. Ever.</p><p>“I’d do something in return to make him realize that overworking me is a mistake if that ever happens, just like how you wouldn’t allow yourself to be completely subordinate to Riddle-san.” Trey could see a twinkle in Jade’s eyes as he said that. “Also Trey-san, is that all?”</p><p>“Hm? Yeah. Is there more?” Trey tried to think of more reasons, but he still didn’t know Jade well enough to make more correct guesses. “I can’t say this place reminds you of your home, can I?”</p><p>Jade laughed; not that slightly mischievous snicker nor that politely amused chuckle, but a genuine laugh that showed off those sharp teeth he normally hid. “There’s nothing that resembles the bottom of the sea here. I don’t even live in the warmer waters.”</p><p>“Wait, is that the reason you three didn’t go home during winter break last year?” Trey remembered hearing from Riddle about how he wouldn’t have to deal with Floyd for a while, since the twins and Azul were spending the holidays at school. </p><p>Jade nodded. “Did you think of other reasons instead?”</p><p>“I’d assumed that you three stayed behind because you were still getting used to living as humans.”</p><p>“That can also qualify, but it’s not the main reason.” </p><p>Trey was about to ask Jade about the song, riding on his hometown being the topic of the conversation, but the loud call of “Jaaaaaade, Azul’s calling for youuuuu” that rang throughout the gardens at that moment was unmistakably Floyd.</p><p>“Oh, I didn’t know Sea Turtle was here. Jade, can I squeeze him?”</p><p>“No, there’s no need, Floyd.” Jade was already dressing himself while Trey’s attention was on Floyd. “We were just chatting.”</p><p>Floyd’s face was a mixture of shock and amusement, making a sound that was like a choked giggle. He then gave that usual wry smile. “Shouldn’t Azul know about this? He goes off about ‘employers should know about their employees’ and stuff.”</p><p>The corner of Jade’s lips turned up. “We were chatting because Trey-san happened to run into me here while doing his duties. Isn’t that right, Trey-san?”</p><p>“Y-Yeah, it was my bad intruding on him actually,” said Trey, with slight confusion.</p><p>“There you have it, Floyd. I’m sure Azul would find it very useful information.”</p><p>“Ehh, it sounds completely useless.” Floyd glanced at Trey, and it seemed like a lightbulb lit up in his head. “Jade you’re so roundabout.”</p><p>Jade chuckled, shrugging off his twin. “We shall be going then, Trey-san. Thank you for the chat.”</p><p>Trey was still confused, but he waved with a “see ya” and watched as the twins went away.</p><p>There was clearly something hidden in that conversation, but could it be just something between twins? Sometimes Trey found it hard to believe Jade and Floyd were twins, given how different they were, but he then remembered those glints of mischief and hints of amusement from Jade. They were similar in something else apart from their appearance after all. </p><p>Yet again, he remembered too late that he wasn’t able to ask Jade about the song. Again. Maybe he should consider asking Floyd or Azul, but that still felt awkward. It was definitely embarrassing to be unable to ask a single question for over a year though.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The next time he went to the pond, the merman in the waters wasn’t Jade, but Floyd. Floyd burst out laughing when Trey called out Jade’s name, only to correct himself quickly after noticing that the earring was on the wrong side. </p><p>“I knew I could fool you!” said Floyd, and continued laughing.</p><p>Trey sighed. “You two look similar from behind,” he defended weakly as Floyd continued laughing. “Careful, you might choke on your own spit. Also remember to breathe.”</p><p>Floyd stopped, sucking in air to calm himself down, but Trey could see his shoulders still shaking. </p><p>“Jade’s in his oh so beloved mountains again so he’s not coming here today.” Floyd grinned, with the same mischievous glint as his brother in his mismatched eyes, except more obvious. “That means I have you all to myself!”</p><p>He got up onto the floor and transformed, then plopped down on the floor and patted the space next to him for Trey to sit down.</p><p>Floyd made a face for a moment when Trey did so, muttering something about mud.</p><p>“You don’t feel more comfortable in your merman form?” said Trey, comparing Floyd to Jade in his mind again.</p><p>“Ehh, it feels nice to get used to my human form too. I’m on land so why not?”</p><p>“Ah yeah, speaking of that, do you guys speak a different language when you go home?” Trey was <em> definitely </em> going to get his question answered this time. Even if it was through Floyd instead of Jade. </p><p>“And what made you think that?” Floyd frowned a bit, puzzled.</p><p>“I heard Jade singing something in a different language before. Is it your mother tongue?”</p><p>“We have a mother tongue yeah, but nowadays we speak more of what you land people speak because of… ah what’s that word again, globalization? And you say you heard Jade singing before?” </p><p>Trey didn’t miss how Floyd’s voice and mood dropped considerably in the last sentence. Did Floyd somehow dislike talking about stuff related to Jade when Jade wasn’t around?</p><p>“Yeah, it was how we met.”</p><p>The frown morphed into a sly smile, and Floyd said, “You heard it from Jade, you ask about it from Jade. Simple.” He stood up and stretched. “I wanna play basketball now so I’ll be going, Sea Turtle.”</p><p>He left with a wave, leaving Trey’s question unanswered again. Trey could hear him mutter something under his breath in an amused tone though, like he was planning something. </p><p>Trey hoped he didn’t set Jade up for something bad.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Chevalier des Roses, you seem to be <em> very </em> interested in this spot. Could it be that you are awaiting Jade-kun for another amorous encounter?” </p><p>Trey thought that after years of Che’nya and his magic he wouldn’t be surprised easily anymore, but Rook was <em>really</em> <em>really </em>good at keeping his presence hidden, except if one counted a prickly feeling on the back of their neck. Trey had thought he’d just brushed against one of the plants when it happened, since he was in the botanical garden and all.</p><p>“Please don’t surprise me like that anymore, I thought my heart would jump out — and <em> no it is not an amorous encounter what made you think that</em>.”</p><p>“Is it not?” Rook looked genuinely baffled. “Both you and Jade-kun pass by here at least once every time either of you come here. You wait for at least five minutes before leaving if Jade-kun isn’t around, while he stays only for a short while when you, for some odd reason, are not around. He spends more than an hour talking to you, but if you are not present he only spends an average of 8 and a quarter minutes. If it isn’t waiting for the other party to show up for their usual amorous rendezvous, then I don’t know what else to call it. Not to forget, you two even sometimes share food such as sweets or mushrooms with each other. Doesn’t that also qualify to be described as a ‘date’?”</p><p>Trey was speechless. What the hell was that detailed description?</p><p>“And not only that, Jade-kun frequents this place more than he used to. I would attribute that more to you rather than the botanical garden itself.”</p><p>“Rook… are you stalking people?”</p><p>“Non, I simply wish to observe my prey and learn about their weaknesses.”</p><p>“That’s stalking.”</p><p>“Non! Such a crude word doesn’t fit the essence of it. You know how a hunter feels about their prey right? They observe cautiously and analyze every detail to make sure they could pinpoint the weaknesses of their prey.” The Pomefiore vice dorm head smiled in his usual manner that made one unsure whether it boded good or ill. </p><p>“The hunter gets his thrill from the challenge posed by a difficult, yet interesting prey. Alas, chitchat will be the bane of me so I must go.” He tipped off his hat. “I bid you good luck in your pursuit.”</p><p>And he was gone, as quickly as he had appeared.</p><p>Trey sighed. He did wish he wouldn’t be left confused every time somebody parted with him in that section of the botanical garden.</p><p>As he sat down for a moment to compose himself, he noticed a sketchbook lying near the plants. He couldn’t find a name, but he found drawings of mountain sceneries, mountain plants and most of all, mushrooms (around 85% of the drawings were of them). </p><p>It must be Jade’s. He was the only one to be so passionate about mountains, and mushrooms.</p><p>Sure enough, Jade arrived soon with a “Trey-san have you possibly found a—”, and Trey was sure his gaze locked onto the sketchbook he was flipping through slowly.</p><p>“You draw really well. They’re very detailed,” said Trey with a smile, but not handing over the sketchbook yet.</p><p>Jade’s cheeks tinged pink, his hand covering his mouth (could he be weak to compliments?), before lowering it a bit later. </p><p>“May I have my sketchbook back, please?”</p><p>Trey continued flipping through the pages. “I have a condition though. I promise it’s roughly equal to this so you don’t have to worry.”</p><p>“Then please name it.” Trey could hear the interest in Jade’s voice, and sighed in relief inside because he didn’t know what to do if he accidentally angered him.</p><p>“Remember the song you were singing when we first met?” He watched Jade’s eyes widen. “Can you tell me more about it?”</p><p>“Just that, Trey-san? I thought you were asking me to give you some sort of material present.”</p><p>Trey snorted. “No no, just that.” He held up the sketchbook carefully. “Do we have a deal?”</p><p>“But of course.”</p><p>Trey handed it over without a word. Jade sat down on the edge of the pond, gesturing for Trey to do the same next to him.</p><p>(He noticed that Jade patted the floor too, just like Floyd.)</p><p>“Considering how you still don’t know much about the song, I assume that I was singing a song from my hometown and therefore in a tongue you don’t know, am I right?”</p><p>“Yeah, I tried looking up more information but it’s hard when you can’t reach the subject you’re looking for because of language barriers. I tried to ask Floyd but he said I should ask you because I heard it from you.”</p><p>He swore he heard Jade muttering “I knew it was him” under his breath before sighing, his annoyance clear before he collected himself.</p><p>“Floyd and I know mostly the same songs, especially if it’s from our hometown. He preaches about being direct but he told you to ask me, how troublesome. I apologize for my brother, Trey-san.”</p><p>Trey put his hands up. “It’s okay, you don’t have to.”</p><p>He was partially grateful Floyd didn’t give him the answer. Maybe Jade could sing it again. Or sing anything to jog Trey’s memory in case Jade didn’t remember what song he was singing.</p><p>Jade held up his hand to his chin pensively, eyebrows scrunched as he frowned (how cute) before closing his eyes. “I can’t remember what song it was. We met over a year ago, yes? I remember meeting you but not the song, what with it having been so long.”</p><p>“Oh, I see.” It was a disappointment, but Trey guessed he shouldn’t have relied too much on Jade’s good memory, no matter how good it was. Mostro Lounge and school work were more important.</p><p>“However, if you could remember the tune, you could hum it to me to help me remember.”</p><p>Trey blinked. Then blinked again. “I... what?”</p><p>“If you can’t sing it to me, then hum it, please. I’m sure you would remember some part of it if you were so curious about it, no?”</p><p>Wait, wasn’t he supposed to get Jade to sing instead?</p><p>“J-Jade, I think you know how well I sing already.” He remembered Jade was the one that told him to sing to Princess Eliza that one time, causing him to earn her paralyzing slap. Not only was he bad at making up lyrics, but singing was very much not his forte. He didn’t want to make a fool out of himself in front of Jade again.</p><p>Jade tilted his head, presenting an image of innocent confusion. Trey was sure it was just a pretense. And yes, it was a bit awkward seeing it considering things he learned over the past year.</p><p>“I’m not going to remember what the exact song was if you don’t give me any hints, Trey-san,” and there were the closed eyes, the tight-lipped smile. </p><p>“We made a deal Jade,” he groaned.</p><p>“You could ask for something else if you don’t want to sing, Trey-san, but I think it’ll be a waste to be unable to hear your nice singing voice.”</p><p>“My singing voice isn’t nice! I’m bad at singing.”</p><p>“But you still wish to know the song? I’m not asking you to sing, I’m asking you to hum.” Jade was still smiling, but with his eyes open now, and Trey could see himself reflected in his mismatched eyes. The smile barely reached Jade’s eyes, but it <em> reached </em> compared to his usual ones when they passed each other in the hallways.</p><p>“I’ll get back at you for this, you know?” Trey rubbed the bridge of his nose and did his best attempt to hum the tune, closing his eyes.</p><p>When he opened his eyes as he finished, he saw Jade unmoving with his eyes fixed on Trey’s face. </p><p>“Is there something on my face?” asked Trey, suddenly conscious, his ears growing hot. </p><p>“It’s true you still need a bit more of practice, Trey-san—”</p><p>“You see now?!”</p><p>“—but I now remember the song.” The smile returned, polite, but Trey thought it was still different from the usual one.</p><p>“You do?”</p><p>“It’s merely a popular song in our hometown, one Floyd and I grew up hearing. It was based on one of the Sea Witch’s own songs, but with slight alterations to make it a hit with the younger generations. They did the best to keep the very essence of the original one that made it amazing, though.”</p><p>Trey finally understood how the song had an enchanting tone, something that created a sense of mystery to him, and all he said was “oh”.</p><p>Jade chuckled. “Was that question weighing in your mind all this time, Trey-san? You’ve gone quiet.”</p><p>His ears were burning now, and his cheeks followed suit. “It was either that I always forgot to ask you or somebody else came before I could ask, so it took me this long.”</p><p>Another chuckle from Jade. “I’ve finally answered it. I didn’t know that song was of great importance to you. You asked about it in exchange for my precious sketchbook, and I treasure it dearly.”</p><p>“No it’s not that, I was just curious.” Trey hoped he could save his dignity for now.</p><p>“I’m flattered you found my singing as something you treasure dearly too, even if it did surprise me. I didn’t expect to make such an impact on you.”</p><p>Trey buried his face in his hands. “Please don’t say anything else.”</p><p>“Now now Trey-san, it’s not something to be embarrassed about.”</p><p>“I know,” said Trey, voice weak.</p><p>“It really isn’t.” The amused tone was still there.</p><p>“I know.”</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Fufufu~, you seem different today, Trey.”</p><p>“Che’nya, you’re not supposed to be here, but I agree with you. Trey, what happened?”</p><p>“Am I that different today?” Trey looked at his two childhood friends, unamused. Che’nya was holding a small box, most likely a slice of leftover Unbirthday Party cake. Riddle was in the middle of ushering Che’nya into his room since Che’nya didn’t want to go yet, and Riddle didn’t want any passerby to see the Royal Sword Academy student.</p><p>“We’ve known you for years Trey, we can read you easily~” Che’nya dragged Trey inside the room and Riddle shut the doors. “Oho? Are you in love?”</p><p>“In love?!” </p><p>“Okay Riddle, how you disappoint me, meow,” guffawed Che’nya. Riddle pouted at him. Che’nya ruffled Riddle’s hair before turning back to Trey. </p><p>“Who is it~?”</p><p>“I’m not in love, Che’nya, now hurry up and go before Riddle gets in trouble for hiding you in here,” said Trey as he crossed his arms. </p><p>Riddle had his hand on his chin, muttering things quietly to himself. Trey squinted. </p><p>“Is… Is it Jade?!” Riddle exclaimed, making Che’nya snort and fail to suppress his laughter. “I overheard Floyd talking to Azul about your times with Jade in the botanical garden. Of course, Jade was good at steering the subject away with his words but I didn’t expect it to be actually true… I thought he was just messing with them.”</p><p>“He must be messing with them in a different way instead, Riddle. I’m very proud of you for solving the mystery though, meow!” Che’nya ruffled Riddle’s hair again, using his magic as he pleased to avoid Riddle’s swats. “I don’t know who’s that but,” he procured a small pouch from his pocket (the bag shouldn’t have even fit in there but magic was at work) and handed it to Trey. “Use this wisely.”</p><p>Trey opened it, the contents being very different from what he expected. It was just a small jar of candied violets, the lid decorated with a white violet. He fought the urge to facepalm and failed.</p><p>Riddle examined the pouch, his magical pen lighting up as he held it in front of the jar. “Che’nya didn’t do anything to them. They’re safe.”</p><p>“Meow meow Riddle, you don’t trust me?” Che’nya faked hurt.</p><p>Riddle cleared his throat. “I’m just making sure.”</p><p>Trey then examined them with his own magic. Riddle was incredulous.</p><p>“You don’t trust me either?!”</p><p>“I’m just making sure.” He turned to Che’nya. “It’s getting late. Thanks for the gift, but you should get going.”</p><p>Che’nya grinned at him, while Riddle nodded before losing it when Che’nya pretended to ruffle his hair again. </p><p>“Hearing what Riddle said, your feelings might be returned~ Take the proper action, Trey. You always notice something, so do something~”</p><p>With that, Che’nya faded into nothing as he likely began the trip back to his school. Trey’s gaze settled on the pouch on his hand just as Riddle cleared his throat again.</p><p>“Need a cough drop?”</p><p>“Shush, Trey, and go back to your own room. The moment you break a rule, remember that it will be off with your head.”</p><p>Trey sighed, then smiled. “One day I’ll learn Che’nya’s magic so you won’t even have a head to take.”</p><p>Riddle squinted at him. “Is that a challenge?”</p><p>Trey cracked up. “I’m just kidding Riddle! I swear!”</p><p>Riddle visibly relaxed, so Trey made his way out of the room. Before he could close the door though, Riddle stopped him. </p><p>“I don’t know what you see in Jade exactly, but as long as you’re happy and you don’t break any rules I will support you. Che’nya will too.”</p><p>“I never admitted I was in love with him though?”</p><p>The baffled look on Riddle’s face was priceless, and Trey left before he could further inquire, the pouch heavy in his hand.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jade was sketching the scenery around the botanical garden’s pond, humming something from the Coral Sea again, albeit a different song. Trey had finished most of his tasks in the garden so he decided to take a break there.</p><p>“Hey there, Jade.” </p><p>The other started in surprise, so immersed in his drawing that he didn’t notice Trey.</p><p>“Good afternoon Trey-san. It’s quite a gloomy day today, isn’t it?” Jade gestured to the cloudy sky and the glass covered in raindrops. “It’s not an ideal day to go to the mountains.”</p><p>“Yeah, it isn’t. It’s kind of a downer too, since no sunshine and all.” Trey sat down next to Jade, opening the jar of candied violets. He saw Jade pause again in his drawing, attention drawn by the new foodstuff.</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“Oh this?” Trey held it closer to Jade so he could see the contents perfectly. “They’re candied violets. Want some?”</p><p>“Candied violets?”</p><p>“Violets are one of the types of flowers that can be processed to make candy. They’re delicious, really.” Trey popped one again in his mouth, sighing in pleasure as the flavor coated his tongue. “They’re my favorite.”</p><p>“It’s the first time I’ve ever heard of such a thing. I thought flowers were more of a decoration.” Jade looked at the jar again. “I also didn’t know that you liked such things.”</p><p>“I’ve loved them since I was a kid,” said Trey after he finished the one he was eating. “I recommend you put them in hot milk too. They can be a substitute for sugar cubes and when they dissolve, the milk turns blue.”</p><p>“How did you come to love them? Did someone tell you to just try it one day?” said Jade as he continued fiddling with the jar. </p><p>The fingers on Trey’s other hand tapped on the floor as he grabbed another candied violet. “At first I didn’t know edible flowers existed, until primary school, I think. Then I just started craving them a lot after trying them once.”</p><p>“Hmm, I see.”</p><p>Trey took one of the flowers and held it up to Jade. “Try it this once. You don’t have to eat another one again if you don’t like it.”</p><p>Jade stayed quiet for a moment, thinking about his choice. He then took the flower from Trey’s fingers with his mouth, tucking that lock of dark hair behind his ear as he did so. His lips brushed against Trey’s fingers.</p><p>“Mm, they’re indeed good, Trey-san. They’re sweet, but not as sweet as the tooth-rotting tea from the Land of Hot Sands.” He smiled, politely like usual. “I’ve learned something new about land and nature today, thank you.”</p><p>Trey’s fingers grew warm, and his hand froze still. He stared at it absentmindedly before he put it down. </p><p>“The way the aroma spreads through your mouth is like lying in a flowerbed, isn’t it? You can have more if you want.”</p><p>Jade looked pleased and took one more from the jar, removing his glove. Then he returned to his sketching quietly, the soft sound of his pencil scritching being the only thing that could be heard for the moment alongside the pitter-patter of the rain.</p><p>Trey watched him work, observing his hands, as he continued eating. Jade’s ungloved hand was the one that grabbed more violets, while his drawing hand remained gloved. When holding the sketchbook in place, Jade curls his ungloved hand into a fist to avoid getting sugar on the paper.</p><p>Che’nya’s words came back to him, as he continued watching Jade quietly.</p><p><em> You always notice something, so do something</em>.</p><p>“Oh? I see you two are here together once more. Having a nice time?” Rook suddenly emerged from the plants as if looking for something. Trey wondered if Leona had actually lost him for once and how exactly did <em> he </em> do it, knowing that Rook’s watchful eye wasn’t easy to get away from. </p><p>“It’s my first time seeing it up close, but you do draw well, Monsieur Mastermind.”</p><p>Jade smiled politely at Rook, without showing any hint of being bothered by the implication that Rook had been watching from afar. </p><p>“Thank you, Rook-san.” A pause. “Are you possibly looking for Leona-san?”</p><p>“Non, this time I am looking for Ruggie-kun. It is true that le Roi des Lions has been whisked away by Ruggie-kun. I cannot ask you two for help, however, for it is the hunter’s nature to track his prey by his own skills. I must now go, and may you two have a pleasant time.”</p><p>Again he left as suddenly as he came. Even Jade appeared half-puzzled from that encounter.</p><p>“He’s… always weird. I don’t know how Vil handles him,” Trey explained, shrugging his shoulders. Jade hummed in agreement and went back to his sketching.</p><p>Thoughts on gambling filled Trey’s head, as memories rushed in. He compared Jade’s reaction to Rook’s compliment to the one he had when it was Trey who complimented him. Had there been hints all the time? Was he really not just the only one? Those simple questions, those subtle expressions and gestures, all those things that Trey noticed, but shrugged off.</p><p>That he remembered most of them, though, made Trey wonder just how deeply had he fallen.</p><p>A garbled exclamation escaped his throat as he clutched his head and buried his face in his knees, causing Jade to stop sketching. “Trey-san?” the other said in a worried tone.</p><p>Trey turned to him, trying to regain his dignity when he noticed half of a violet peeking out of Jade’s mouth.. It presented him a view of those sharp teeth, and he gulped. Deciding on the spot to take Che’nya’s advice, he closed the distance between the two of them.</p><p>Their teeth clacked, Jade’s mouth falling opening in reflex due to shock, and Trey slipped his tongue in with the violet. At first there was nothing but the taste of violets, the sweetness permeating everywhere; but then he could feel his hands on Jade’s nape, and Jade’s hand clutching at his shoulder while the other was on his wrist. He could hear Jade hum in the back of his throat, and immediately his mind registered two things: that Jade sounded pleased, and Trey liked the sound of it. </p><p>Jade’s hand slid up from his shoulder to his hair, the ungloved fingers running through his locks and grabbing at them as he started pressing towards the other. In hindsight, he should have adjusted his position a bit more because when he tried to deepen the kiss he lost his balance, his leg shaky with strained effort, and accidentally hurt his tongue on Jade’s teeth. It also broke the kiss and Jade was left baffled at the sudden stop.</p><p>“Oww,” groaned Trey as he massaged his leg and covered his mouth. Jade examined the situation, gaze worried, before he suddenly started shaking. </p><p>He grew concerned. “What’s wrong?”</p><p>Jade burst out laughing, wiping a tear from his eye as he tried to stop. Trey sighed, relieved that at least it wasn’t because Jade got hurt or something. </p><p>“Trey-san, you look like you’re in great pain there,” he said cheekily, a hand on his chin. “Would you like another kiss to try to make your tongue better, at least? With a better position and posture of course.”</p><p>Trey pretended to think about it, but Jade was grinning at him, his eyes beckoning him.</p><p>“I think I’d like that.”</p><p>Jade still tasted of candied violets, but Trey was sure he also tasted the same. He didn’t mind one bit in any case. </p><p>(Now he was torn on how to face Che’nya again. Maybe he could use Riddle’s help. Yeah.)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“You don’t know how confused I’ve been before today,” said Trey, as he stared up at the night sky from his spot, still in the botanical garden. The rain had cleared up before they knew it. They also knew they should get back to their respective dorms, especially Jade, who had duties to attend in Mostro Lounge. </p><p>“Hm? Then tell me how confused you were, Trey-san.” Jade was already packing up, but Trey could see he was deliberately slowing it to let Trey talk a bit more.</p><p>“At first, I only wanted to talk to you so I could ask you about the song.” Trey made a face when Jade hummed in amusement, making the corner of the merman’s lips turn up. Trey waved it off before continuing. “After a while, I think I didn’t mind I couldn’t ask you about it because that meant we could talk more, using that as an excuse to try and start a conversation. I don’t think I realized it, but looking back, I think it was what happened.”</p><p>“You should be grateful Floyd didn’t answer your question immediately then, because that would mean you would have lost the one excuse you had.”</p><p>“True, but I’m not telling him that,” said Trey with a half smile. “What about you?”</p><p>“What about me?” Jade had already finished packing up, Trey noticed.</p><p>“Yeah, what’s your side of the story?”</p><p>Jade put a hand on his chin. “I suppose I was interested in why exactly you tried to talk to me all this time, because you clearly looked like you had something to tell me, but in the end you never were able to. That’s why I was surprised it was something as trivial as a song.”</p><p>Trey groaned in embarrassment. “Look, I found you because I heard you singing, okay? I thought your voice was beautiful.”</p><p>“Hmm? So Trey-san likes my voice? Duly noted.”</p><p>“Hey, what’s that for?”</p><p>“Nothing, Trey-san,” teased Jade. </p><p>Trey sighed. “Oh come on now.”</p><p>“Come by Mostro Lounge sometime. I suppose I could treat you there at least once.”</p><p>“There’s a hidden plan in that, isn’t there?” Trey could see that glint in Jade’s eyes, something he grew to be able to notice more easily over time.</p><p>“But of course.” </p><p>Jade was grinning, and Trey couldn’t help but grin as well.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>“Congratulations on making it official, Chevalier des Roses,” was how Rook greeted him when they passed each other on his way back to the dorm. Trey had thanked him clumsily, then made his way quietly back to his room. Luckily Riddle and Che’nya were nowhere in sight, for he didn’t want to deal with any more awkwardness for now.</p><p>“Yo there, Trey-kun! What’s with the wound?”</p><p>Of course, he should’ve known he wouldn’t be spared. He couldn’t escape from Cater either, with the guy being his roommate.</p><p>“What wound?” If there were any wounds, he’d think it was only his tongue. Jade’s teeth were a tough and sharp obstacle at first attempt.</p><p>Cater pointed to his lip, and Trey rubbed the corresponding spot; sure enough it was a wound, or a cut to be exact. </p><p>“I can’t really say you got into a fight because you know better than that, plus you don’t have any bruises on your face. If you had the time to apply makeup, you would have noticed the wound.” Cater then smirked, phone in hand and poised to take a photo. “Who is it? Who is it?”</p><p>There was a blinding flash and the shutter of the phone’s camera. Cater showed Trey his photo, Trey’s unamused expression plain to see.</p><p>Trey wondered if being in love made him so easy to read. He needed to come up with a plan to throw Cater off his trail, but then he remembered that Cater could get even more suspicious and hold his own personal investigation. Knowing him, he’d find out and post it on Magicam. Trey wondered how he could prevent that.</p><p>And there was the question of Riddle and Che’nya. Riddle would leave him alone, while contemplating what exactly happened in Trey’s head, but Che’nya would push enough buttons to make Riddle more curious. The sporadic visits and weekly letters nagged in the back of Trey’s mind.</p><p>Then again, Jade <em> was </em> planning to reveal hints to Floyd and Azul. That must be the reason he’d treat him in Mostro Lounge, because that would be the very first clue of all. </p><p>If Jade was going to do that, maybe Trey could use that too to take care of the matters on his own side? </p><p>“Hello, Trey-kun?” Cater waved in front of Trey’s face. “Oh my, did you do it with several different people that you can’t remember who it was?”</p><p>“<em>No! </em> Cater don’t assume such things immediately!”</p><p>“But you were spacing out!” Cater narrowed his eyes. “Or perhaps, it was so good you got lost in thought thinking about it?”</p><p>Trey rubbed the bridge of his nose. “You’ll know at the right time.”</p><p>Cater grinned, a twinkle in his eye. Trey waved him off. </p><p>“Hehe, I’m looking forward to knowing this mysterious person then!”</p><p>Trey internally groaned. Why were so many people interested in his love life?</p><p>Jade suggested it should be morning, so that there would be less students in Mostro Lounge. The active hours of the place tended to be after school activities, where the customers would have a place to relax after a hard day’s work. Trey agreed, then brought up inviting Riddle and Cater; Che’nya would have to know through other means instead, and Trey was sure Riddle would have no problem relaying the news. </p><p>“Riddle won’t be spreading news around; he’s not that kind of person,” he said, as he watched Jade draw again, this time of a jar of candied violets. Trey made those this time. </p><p>“He doesn’t look like the type, yes, but why are you bringing this up?” replied Jade, still not looking up from his drawing.</p><p>“Cater’s the complete opposite. He’ll definitely post the news on Magicam and the entire school will know.”</p><p>“Hm, it would be troublesome indeed. It’s one thing to tell close friends and family, but the entire school is…”</p><p>“I’m not going to force Cater into having a contract with Azul, not when I don’t even know Azul that well,” sighed Trey, earning a chuckle from Jade.</p><p>“I don’t think Azul would make a contract for something as trivial as that. I sometimes wonder if he’d ever have a better attitude towards this considering that I’m also involved.”</p><p>Trey laughed. Jade seemed to be in good humor today. He then thought about his options while chomping on another candied violet. He remembered his strawberries again, and got an idea.</p><p>“You look inspired now, Trey-san,” said Jade, and Trey could see the corner of his lips turning up.</p><p>“If not Azul, then I could use Riddle.”</p><p>“My my, you never fail to surprise me.”</p><p>So Trey told Riddle and Cater to meet up with him in the Mostro Lounge. He could see Riddle momentarily cringe at the very first syllable, while Cater started sparkling in excitement.</p><p>“Now, now, which Octavinelle student is it, Trey-kun? Cay-kun can’t hold his excitement in. Tell me, tell me!”</p><p>“You’ll find out when we get there, Cater,” said Trey. “Don’t be too noisy.”</p><p>“Cater! Stop that or it’ll be off with your head!” </p><p>Trey gave Riddle an appreciative smile. Riddle’s actions were from the pureness of his heart and Trey would have to rely on it for a while. As long as Trey played his cards right, Riddle wouldn’t notice.</p><p>Mostro Lounge was empty when they arrived, not a single Octavinelle student in sight, but Trey guessed that Jade had done something to make it so that only Floyd and Azul were present even though it was common to prepare what was possible in the mornings. The Octavinelle students must be rejoicing over getting one day of not having to wake up early.</p><p>“So, which of the three are we meeting?” said Riddle, crossing his arms. Trey had the feeling that Che’nya managed to convince Riddle that Jade was the one, and he was only saying that so Cater wouldn’t make so much fuss.</p><p>“You’ll see soon,” said Trey, but looking around he genuinely couldn’t find any signs of the three. “Mind if I go off to look for them?”</p><p>“Them?” inquired Cater, suspicious. “Did you lie to me that time about it not being with multiple people?”</p><p>“W-What is this about multiple people?! Trey, explain yourself!” </p><p>Trey shot Cater a glare for riling up Riddle. Cater didn’t look apologetic when he made a gesture of apology, with that grin.</p><p>“Like I said Riddle, you’ll see soon,” said Trey, and went off to look for any of the Octavinelle students that were supposed to meet up with them. Cater should handle the aftermath of Riddle’s riling up.</p><p>Trey had heard before about Mostro Lounge’s layout from Ace and Deuce, when they were forced to work there for a while until the prefect from Ramshackle Dorm managed to free them. He heard singing and thought of Jade, following it, but as he got closer he realized that the voice was different.</p><p>Floyd was grinning widely upon seeing Trey fall for his tricks again, slinging an arm around Trey’s shoulders and dragging him into the kitchen. </p><p>“Ohhh, good, you don’t smell of mud today,” said Floyd after he closed the door. “It was funny seeing Azul’s expression when Jade went to wake him up and tell him about today’s plans you know~?”</p><p>“Is that so? Would have been nice if I could see it too,” chuckled Trey, riding Floyd’s good mood. Octavinelle’s dorm head’s shocked face wasn’t a sight one could see everyday for someone like him. He didn’t know what Floyd meant about not smelling of mud though.</p><p>“You’re an interesting guy, yanno?” said Floyd, but Trey could hear a drop in his voice, a large contrast to his words. Floyd had lost the cheery disposition he had earlier too. Trey wondered if he had done something wrong. </p><p>“I didn’t expect you and Jade to end up together when you’re so different.” He looked up from the pot he was cleaning, leering at Trey. “I’d say congratulations and my condolences, but I also look forward to what you have in store, Sea Turtle.”</p><p>Trey was aware, very aware, that people really would wonder why he, of all people, decided to like Jade in that way, but at the same time, all he could think was that he was in too deep. Jade’s allure swallowed him completely from the beginning, and all the times they talked only served to keep him under. Several times he asked himself what did Jade see in him, and would he leave the moment he stopped finding Trey interesting.</p><p>But Trey decided that he’d stop overthinking for the moment. He’d deal with those when the time came, <em> if </em> it ever decided to.</p><p>“I’ll take care of your brother, if you’re worried about that,” he decided to say, because as tough as both twins were, they were still brothers. He wouldn’t be surprised to find out that deep down Floyd cared a lot more about his brother than he showed.</p><p>Floyd’s eyebrows raised slightly, lips in a tight line, then returned his attention to the pot. “I don’t think you can hurt him, Sea Turtle. But if you ever do, I’ll ask Jade if I could squeeze you after he did, got it?”</p><p>The grin reappeared, which Trey took as a sign that meant all was fine.</p><p>“I’ll make sure that’ll never happen.” He would fear for his life if that happened, too. “Jade told you about us already?”</p><p>“Ehh, no, it was obvious to me he liked you too but he looked so pathetic not making a move. Had to give him a push.”</p><p>Trey remembered the time he talked to Floyd in the botanical garden, when he got fooled the first time. The dots finally connected. Floyd actually helped more than Trey thought.</p><p>“Azul noticed something was off too but he never commented because he’s more stuck up about other things. ‘Twas not nice being the only one who couldn’t stand Jade like that.”</p><p>“And why are you telling me all this?” From the impression Trey had of Floyd, the guy wasn’t one to tell things he didn’t need to, or didn’t find interesting.</p><p>Or he had some underlying motive.</p><p>“I wanna see what you’d do with the information, got it? Give me some decent entertainment~”</p><p>Trey laughed awkwardly, groaning internally. “I’m not sure about that…”</p><p>The door burst open, revealing Jade. “There you are, Trey-san. Imagine my surprise seeing only Riddle-san and Cater-san sitting inside.” His gaze turned to Floyd, who was slouching over the food he started to make and making a face at Jade.</p><p>“What now?”</p><p>“I hope you didn’t do anything to our guest, Floyd.”</p><p>“I didn’t do anything! Hey Sea Turtle, I didn’t do anything to you, right? Right?”</p><p>“It’s true Jade, we were just talking.”</p><p>“Yeah, just talking! Now hurry up and go away. I’m stuck as the cook now because of you!”</p><p>Jade sighed at his brother and ushered Trey out. </p><p>“Floyd thought it was nice to meddle in other people’s business when he shouldn’t and it only so happened that he accidentally meddled in Azul’s, so he’s cooking today.”</p><p>Trey thought that yeah, it got even clearer that one shouldn’t cross Jade because not even his own brother was safe.</p><p>They found Azul seated right in front of Riddle and Cater, hands clasped together and hiding his face behind them in despair. Cater looked awkward. Riddle looked normal, but Trey could see him twitching slightly. </p><p>“Pardon for the wait, but Trey-san and I have an announcement to make—”</p><p>“Trey-san, I genuinely feel bad for you now. It’s not too late to back out,” Azul cut in, shooting a look at Jade, who returned it with equal intensity. </p><p>“While I agree with Azul, it’s still your decision in the end,” said Riddle, stern and cross-armed, but Trey felt like he was the only actual person supporting them at the moment.</p><p>Cater was shocked, jaw slightly dropped and as if he didn’t know what to do with his phone. When he tried to raise it to take a photo, he got reprimanded by Riddle ‘to allow people to have privacy with their relationships and if not it would be off with his head’. Trey knew he could rely on Riddle for that.</p><p>“Cay-kun was already surprised Trey-kun found somebody, even moreso that it’s somebody from Octavinelle,” muttered Cater. “Do you know how shocked I am to know that it’s Jade-kun?! I want deets, Trey-kun, so spill!”</p><p>“Calm down, Cater, isn’t that why we’re here?” Trey then took a moment to contemplate what he had just said. “Wait no, that’s too embarrassing.”</p><p>“Unfortunately we already have your word, Trey-san,” said Azul. “If you’re going to be stubborn and refuse to tell us what happened then the least you could do is give us information that could allow us to help you in the future, such as those so-called ‘deets’. I would have Jade tell us that but I prefer hearing your side to know that you truly are doing this of your own free will.”</p><p>“Oh, Azul, are you accusing me of manipulating Trey-san into having feelings for me?”</p><p>“I did not say that and never had the intention to imply that.”</p><p>“Your words are contradicting what you have said before. What a distasteful boss you are.”</p><p>“Here’s the quick and simple breakfast that’s both nourishing and blah blah blah that Jade told me to make, free of mushrooms,” said Floyd as he came with trays of food. He took one look at both Trey and Jade and scoffed. “If you ain’t starting, then I’ll start.”</p><p>“Floyd no!” the two of them cried out at the same time.</p><p>“So you see, Jade was being pathetic about someone who—”</p><p>“Floyd.” Jade had stabbed a sausage and sent it right into Floyd’s mouth. Trey supported him by using Doodle Suit to change its flavor into mushrooms. He recalled Jade complaining that Floyd didn’t appreciate the greatness of mushrooms before.</p><p>“Mmpf!” Floyd doubled over and coughed. Azul sighed in his seat as he watched his friend cry about mushrooms and their cursed existence and why did Jade like them of all things that could be enjoyed and about a hundred more woes. Jade had a smile on his face but it wasn’t reaching his eyes.</p><p>“I apologize for that display, but Floyd would be twisting too many details from the truth. Shall we now start our story?”</p><p>They gave the abridged version, for the full story would be kept only between the two of them. It was just that special to them. Jade also agreed to cover for Riddle and Cater’s meals as long as Trey returned the favor.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Jade had appeared out of the blue in the botanical garden while Trey was tending to the plants he was cultivating for baking, all to just ask him to show him how to make candied violets. At first he was puzzled why Jade wanted to learn how to make them, and with such urgency too. Jade had raised a brow at his question, but didn’t answer it. </p><p>The process was simple, so it didn’t take him very long. Trey could remember clearly how shocked Jade was at seeing the sheer simplicity, saying that he expected it to be more complicated. He inquired a lot about what flowers would be good for them, and if other flowers could be candied.</p><p>“I remember roses could be candied too. I tried other flowers before and while I liked them, violets stayed my favorite.”</p><p>A few days later, during Trey’s birthday party, Jade showed up with a cake decorated with candied violets. Trey would say there were still areas of improvement, but he told Jade he could share some tips and tricks if he wanted. Jade looked delighted.</p><p>“I’m surprised you baked me a cake,” said Trey as they shared the cake Jade baked after the party, away from most people. “I thought me baking sweets would make you think about giving me something else instead.”</p><p>“A surprise isn’t bad,” replied Jade, before having another bite of cake. “If I could get your seal of approval on my baking skills then it would be an honor. Although if I had asked you what would you like for your birthday, what would you say?”</p><p>“Hm, I’d ask for a kiss every day for at least three months.”</p><p>Trey burst out laughing at Jade’s confounded expression, a blush creeping on his face. The moonlight fell on him directly, giving Trey a clear view. </p><p>“I’ll do my best, Trey-san,” said Jade in a weak voice as he tried to hide his face. Trey gently nudged him to stop it.</p><p>“I’m just kidding,” he chuckled as he brushed out strands of Jade’s hair. Jade tried to say something but only garbled sounds came out of his throat. Trey kissed his forehead, and he felt Jade grow even warmer.</p><p>“That’s very unfair, Trey-san,” said Jade, barely a whisper. Trey chuckled again, patting Jade’s head.</p><p>“You can have your revenge on your birthday. Isn’t it only a few days after mine?”</p><p>Jade peeked out of his arms, before hiding again. Trey was sure he’d have to watch out then.</p><p>For Jade’s birthday, Trey did his best to assemble a terrarium worthy of Jade. While he knew about cultivating plants due to his experience in the science club, a terrarium was a completely different case. He had researched about mushrooms as thoroughly as he could, making trips to the mountains when he could while trying not to run into Jade. As disgusted as Floyd was at the thought of mountains because the poor guy apparently associated them immediately with mushrooms because of his twin, Trey managed to bribe him to tell him the days Jade usually went hiking. Trey had to plan carefully which days he could go, because Jade could get suspicious if he never met up with him in the botanical garden on the few days Jade <em> didn’t </em> go hiking.</p><p>“Chevalier des Roses, you seem awfully pale today, with bags under your eyes. What is it that prevents you from sleeping at night?” said Rook as they watered the plants. Trey had to stifle a yawn. </p><p>“Was just looking up stuff, it’s nothing serious.”</p><p>“If you say so, but remember that health is a very important thing to maintain your beauty. Vil would disapprove of such unhealthy habits.”</p><p>“Thanks for the concern, but it’s just for a while. I’ll be sure to get back to my normal sleeping schedule.”</p><p>Rook hummed in approval and went back to telling stories to the mandrakes as he lovingly watered them. Trey had long given up on telling him it wasn’t necessary to be so chatty with the plants.</p><p>Trey felt like he could have done better with the terrarium he put together the night before Jade and Floyd’s birthday if he had prepared in advance, but he initially couldn’t think of anything to give to Jade until he got surprised with a cake. Jade was good at upping the standards. Halloween was not good for his heart either; it ate into Trey’s thoughts too much that he got distracted often.</p><p>To throw off suspicion on any surprise he could hide, Trey baked a cake for the twins under Cater’s eye; as much as Cater hated sweets he still enjoyed watching Trey make them. He could use Cater as an alibi. </p><p>It worked as Trey planned. He apologized internally to Floyd for not having any special gift since he was far more preoccupied with Jade’s. Floyd gave him the stink eye when he gave the cake, nose scrunching up. Trey sniffed it himself but he didn’t smell anything weird.</p><p>“This…!” Jade held up the terrarium carefully, in awe. “I didn’t expect to receive something like this.” </p><p>He smiled at Trey. “Thank you very much, Trey-san. While you could do better, it passes for a beginner.”</p><p>Trey laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. “Teach me one day how to make a good one, will ya?”</p><p>He then felt a hand on his head and stared blankly at Jade, who was still smiling. Trey felt his face growing warm as Jade continued patting his head.</p><p>“It seems like Trey-san, being the big brother he is, isn’t used to getting headpats, is it?” chuckled Jade. “You’re as red as the painted roses of your dorm’s maze.”</p><p>“Oh shut up,” said Trey, this time being the one that hid his face. Jade did the exact same things as Trey did before. Trey’s face and ears burned.</p><p>“You did tell me that I could have my revenge on my birthday,” said Jade as he stopped patting Trey’s head. Trey mourned the loss of that pleasant feeling, but he didn’t want to ask Jade aloud to do it again. “Floyd and I pat each other’s heads when we were young, since we are the same age.”</p><p>Trey wondered how cute the two were when they were little. He decided it wasn’t good for his heart for the time being.</p><p>“Speaking of childhood,” Jade grabbed Trey’s attention again, “you didn’t tell me you ate roadside flowers before.”</p><p>Trey’s shoulders slumped and he tried to bury his face again, but Jade intercepted it with a hug, that cheeky bastard. Him snickering didn’t help either.</p><p>“It’s just something my parents told me… I don’t remember ever doing that.”</p><p>“A small Trey-san eating roadside flowers, how cute.”</p><p>Trey kissed him to shut him up. Jade smirked into the kiss.</p><p>“Oh yeah, I just remembered to ask, but why were you in the pond that day? You’ve never struck me as someone who’d just go swimming in the botanical garden’s pond.”</p><p>Jade’s smug features turned into embarrassement. Trey smirked.</p><p>“Come on, tell me,” he urged.</p><p>“I’d rather keep that a secret, Trey-san.”</p><p>“But you found out about me eating roadside flowers as a kid. Don’t you think it’s only fair you tell me about your pond swimming habits?”</p><p>Jade gave him a look, but Trey didn’t relent. He sighed in defeat.</p><p>“I… accidentally slipped. My mind was blank at the time due to varying emotions. I think I ended up singing to calm myself down.”</p><p>“Hmm? Is that so?” said Trey as he rubbed Jade’s back. “If I recall correctly, there were barely any people so you don’t have to worry about having been found like that?”</p><p>“I tried to erase that memory but I find it hard to.” Jade peeked from between his arms. “Take responsibility, Trey-san, and sing to me.”</p><p>“Wait Jade, I haven’t improved yet!”</p><p>“You brought up the more embarrassing parts of such a precious memory, it’s your turn to make it go away.”</p><p>Trey rubbed his forehead. Jade didn’t show signs of giving up. </p><p>“Fine! But don’t expect a great performance!”</p><p>Jade grinned at him, cheeks still flushed, as he listened attentively to Trey’s mediocre performance.</p><p>Really, the things he did for love.</p><p>(But Jade’s radiant smile, the one he’d only show Trey, was always worth it.)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>